Pain Killers
by Wincing The Night Away
Summary: So, Bella has injured her self once again, and she has gotten an overdose of pain killers, so she's high. And confessess strange things to Carlisle. R&R People! rated t to be safe! ONE SHOT


_Disclamer: I do not own twiliht or any of it's characters._

_So this is a sequel to 'Are you thirsty Bella?' And this is also a One shot. And I hope you will enjoy this crazed story, that just popped out from my strange, but useful (sometimes) brain! This story might not be good, but that's up to you to judge! And it's very late, so don't be to harsh with me! but anyway I hope you'll enjoy this story :) Please don't kill me if you don't like it O_O_

* * *

**Pain killers**

Bella was always so unlucky poor thing. This time she had cut her leg badly, and thanks to Emmet, well I am I grown up so I shouldn't blame others, but he had a lot to do with this.

I walked up to Edwards room, were Bella was covered by a big blue blanket.

"Are you all right Bella?" I asked, she didn't look like she was in much pain, but she looked drugged, which she was.

"Of course Callie! Never better!" She reassured me and tapped on her head, looking like she was going to pass out any minute now.

"Bella please call me Carlisle."

"Nah, Callie's nicer. Carlisle's so…boring and grandpa like." She smirked at me. Never again was I going to trust Emmet on giving any one pain killers, she was high. I growled low to myself and checked her leg. It did look bad, but not as bad as before. It was clean and healthy; I wish I could say the same thing for Bella. I sighed and began walking towards the door.

"NO! Callie, don't leave me!" Bella shrieked like she was dying: I hurried back to her, not taking any chances. She looked awfully pale there she lay under her blanket. She waved her hand, signalizing for me to come closer, and I did so.

"I have stuff to tell you." She whispered and giggled like a little school girl. "Sit down." She waited till I had seated. "Do you find me attractive?" She asked and blinked rapidly with her eyes.

"Of course Bella." I said smiling reassuringly. Thinking it was only her self-esteem that was the problem.

"Then why won't Edward fuck me?" She cried and her eyes begun filling up with tears. This was not really one of my favorite subject's, but I was willing to help her with her problems.

"Edward believes that one shouldn't have sex before marriage…" I paused and Bella raised one of her eyebrows. "And it would be far to dangerous, since you are human…" I couldn't finish before she began shouting at me.

"BULLSHIT!" She sat up and began crying. ""I'm ugly!"

"No Bella, you are not ugly!" I replied quickly. Her under lip began to quiver and she threw her arms around my waist, pressing her teary face into my chest.

"Would you fuck me?" She asked muted into my chest. She let go of me and stared on my face.

"Bella! I'm married!" I complained, slightly confused. She scowled at me.

"Excuses!" She protested and tried to shove me away, only to end up pushing herself farther back. "I'm ugly! No one wants to fuck me!"

"No Bella, I would fuck you!" God I couldn't believe I said that. "Eh..what I mean is…if I wasn't..I would've…well..eh.." She put her hand over my mouth, with a slightly irritated look on her face.

"SHhh" She took a deep breath. "So Edward's gay." I opened my mouth to protest, but she continued. "Oh my god, that means I'm going to end up an old virgin with a gay vampire boyfriend!" She began crying again, like a baby. "Oh Callie!" She shrieked and threw her arms around my waist again. I was beginning to get tired of her whining.

"Bella! How can you say such things?" I shouted at her, while pushing her away, effortlessly.

"Cuz it's truhuhuuueee! " I knew she was high, but still, she shouldn't think like that.

She threw her arms around me again, locking her hand around me. I gave up.

After she had calmed down she muttered. "Maybe Alice will let me barrow Jasper?" I stared at her in shock, but she continued with her insane babble. "Though Emmet is good to, I don't think Rosalie will let me barrow him, she's so cranky." She talked so fast she had to stop and breathe. "But I think if Rosalie were a guy, I would fuck her, she is good looking. Oh and Alice damn, she's small, but hot if she were a guy. No offence though, I don't think I would do Esme, she's too much like a mom, and that would be wrong if she were a guy, in my opinion." She took another deep breath. I don't think I had ever heard Bella talk so much before.

"Edward would've been a pretty girl though…and Jasper, but Emmet..no, he's to manly.." she paused and had a dreamlike expression on her face. "Oh so manly." She said and licked her lips. I was disgusted, but I didn't say anything.

"Oh just picture Edward with long bronze hair and boobs..ooh yeah, not big ones though." She moved her gaze to me again. "I think you would've had big boobs, but Edward's just not that type.." She had a lost expression on her face again.

"Edward with a lovely midnight blue dress, wavy bronze hair, long dark lashes, crimson lips, shaved legs and black high heels. Oh so lovely! Can you see it Callie?" Bella was laughing now, and yes I could see him as a girl. That was an image I would never forget. I shuddered.

"BUT!" She raised her hand. "Emmmet would've been a good horse! He would've been like a shire or Clydesdale, one of those big ones! Oooo I can see it now! Edward the girl riding on Emmet the horse on a white saddle in the moon light. Yes and Emmet having black fur! Perfect! Can you see it Callie?!" I loosened her grip around me, noticing that she was beginning to scare me. I had never in my life heard a girl talk so much rubbish. I sneaked out the room, leaving Bella and her sick and twisted fantasy alone.

At the same moment I reached downstairs Edward walked in the door, with a horror struck expression. I had been thinking of the image Bella had given me of him and Emmet, which probably wasn't a very good idea. He tightened his fists and clenched his jaw, looking pissed to be exact. Of course he would blame me.

* * *

_Okay, first of all I have to thank you for reading my story and second what do you think? I know it's very strange, and please do not be offended if I have written something stupid or that you don't like. And when I write riding I mean horseback riding! So no twisted ideas there! Alrighty ;) _

_I might write more of these stories, so if you like them, you can check out my profile once in a while to get updates in stories XD or just add me to alert XP I know, I ask you guys a lot. But first of all, review my story, and let me know what you think of my weird ideas! Review!! Love you all!!_

_Kjersti XD_


End file.
